Wish upon a Star
by StupidLamb
Summary: It is Bellas nineteenth birthday, and the Cullens promise no suprises. Bella agress to let Esme cook her breakfast, but stays in the kitchen longer than expected, there is a suprise on its way, but it is going to cost Rosalie her gorgeous looks!
1. No Suprises

**Wish upon a Star**

_BPOV_

I woke up this morning feeling older that ever.

Today was my nineteenth birthday, now I am TWO years older that Edward. A whole two years! I am actually starting to hope that the Volturi track me. Then Edward will have no choice but to change me.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice screeched from outside my window. I quickly got up and had a peek. I didn't even hear the Volvo pull in my driveway; the whole Cullen family was here.

"Go home!" I yelled back at them.

I heard Emmett chuckle and then he mumbled something to Edward.

"I told you she wouldn't be happy." He said.

"Of course I am not happy!" I pouted.

"I usually would be, but now my birthday has become the day I celebrate being one year older than Edward, and for that I am NOT happy!"

"Come on Bella, come and see us!" Esme said cheerfully.

I sighed and rolled my head back, they were all eagerly awaiting my answer. I looked back to them and saw that they were each holding a present.

"_Oh crap, this better not turn out like last year." _I mumbled to myself.

"Fine, I'll come down. But only if Alice agrees to open my presents for me?" I proposed.

Everyone was nodding happily, except for Alice.

"Where's the fun in that Bella?" she asked, "Half the fun with presents is opening them!" she was yelling while I was coming down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it Alice," I said opening the door, "It will be just as jolly now you are all here. Charlie had to go to work, but he came in early this morning to wish me a happy birthday.

"Wow!" I heard Edward gasp.

"What is it?" I said leaning up to kiss him.

He turned to give my present to Jasper before he took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I blushed slightly at the thought of his whole family being behind me, but I was quite used to it by now.

"You look amazing that's all." He said thoughtfully.

I was just wearing my pajamas, and I pretty much just woke up. I looked down and realized that I wasn't_ just_ wearing pajamas; I was wearing the red silk chemise my mom sent me for my birthday two days early. It showed off all my curves and red complimented my skin and hair perfectly. I guessed I did look pretty good for in the morning.

I blushed some more at Edwards compliment and pecked him shortly again.

Once everyone was all inside, Esme offered to make me breakfast.

I chuckled at the special treatment I was receiving and agreed to let her do so.

Jasper and Alice were the first to give me their present.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Jasper and Alice chorused.

I had no time to reply or give my thanks before I was merely tackled by Jasper.

He held me tightly and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Shanks Shjasper!" I managed to say squished up against him.

He let go once he realized and handed me my present.

"You didn't have to you guys!" I said with raw enthusiasm.

"Don't worry about it." Alice said smiling beautifully. She started walking up to me, and I could tell she was going to hug me. I braced myself for one of her heart stopping bear hugs and closed my eyes tightly.

I was relieved to find out it was a pleasant not to tight, not too distant hug.

"_Probably the first hug she hasn't nearly strangled me"_

Edward chuckled slightly. He must've seen the panic in my face relieve.

I passed her the present Jasper just gave to me and she looked up at me frowning.

"Are you sure you don't want to open it yourself?" she asked slightly disappointed.

"Not after last year, I think we all agree that I should lay off the present opening until I become a vampire." I said happily.

I could see Edward wincing in the corner of my eye.

"Well okay." Alice said disapprovingly.

She flipped the present upside down and started picking at the tape.

I scanned the room as everyone watched in excitement. All except for Esme. She wasn't even in the room. I thought about it for a while, but my thoughts were interrupted by Alice waving a little box in my face.

"Are you capable of opening a little box Bella?" she asked sarcastically.

I snatched the box off her and smirked appreciatively.

I carefully opened the box without getting blood all over the place, and proved everyone wrong.

When I looked inside there was a beautiful gold chain, with a little locket on it.

"Jasper, Alice?" I gasped picking it up careful not to break it.

"It, it's beautiful!" I said still glaring at the locket in amazement. I opened it to find both sides of the locket containing cute little pictures. One side had Jasper and I at the prom, he was absolutely beautiful and I had that chunky cast on my leg. I shuddered in remembrance. I looked over to the other side and it had a gorgeous picture of Alice and I the day she took me shopping for my dress.

"Thank you so much guys." I said approaching them for a group hug.

Alice looked up at Jasper and smiled in satisfaction that I loved my gift.

Jasper gave a little chuckle and they let me free.

"Who's next?" Alice said excitedly.

"I'll be last." Edward said smiling cheekily.

I looked at him softly and he mumbled something under his breath.

"Here Bella, from Esme and I." Carlisle said handing me a rather large present. He leaned over and kissed me on the top of my head. I took the present blushing slightly and saw Edward frown out of my peripheral vision; I glanced at him and shrugged apologetically.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said beaming. I passed the present to Alice again, and then made my way to the kitchen to give thanks to Esme. Before I even reached the door Emmett was in front of me.

"Uh, uh, uh." He said waving his finger at me.

"What's the problem?" I said slightly annoyed at the secrecy that was going on.

"Not allowed to go in there until Esme is done." He explained whilst trying to fight back a laugh.

"Hey, you said no surprises guys!" I said slightly madder and more nervous. I crossed my arms and shot a death glare at Edward.

He simply shrugged his shoulders apologetically as if to mock me after Carlisle gave me my present.

I snorted.

"The whole reason I agreed to do this was because nothing was a surprise! Now you have gone and ruined it." I pouted.

"Bella its okay, it's going to be fun! Besides you won't even open your own presents, so the least we could do was give you a little surprise." Alice said with a hint of ridicule in her tone.

I huffed, but headed back to where I was.

"Thanks Esme!" I yelled out to her in the kitchen.

I heard her laugh and then she replied, "No problem Bella, Happy birthday!"

I smiled, but still suspicious of the plans they were all plotting.

Alice opened the present that Carlisle had handed to me and gasped.

"Carlisle this is gorgeous." She said. She moved backward to the couch still looking at the large gift.

I walked up behind her and saw that it was a painting Carlisle had painted of Edward and I.

"Oh gosh Carlisle! This is stunning, I can't thank you enough." I quickly galloped up to Carlisle tripping on a small piece of wrapping on my way. I headed right into him but he caught me.

"Thanks soooo much Carlisle!" I was utterly touched by his magnificent painting.

I held it up to get a better look and Edward who obviously hadn't seen it widened his eyes in amazement.

I put it down before I got too excited and broke it.

"Emmett and Rosalie?" Alice was gesturing Rosalie and Emmett forward to give me my present.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Rosalie said quietly, I seemed to hear a hint of jealousy in her voice, but I thought nothing of it.

Emmett was grinning widely and he picked me up and swung me around.

"Argh! Emmett put me down!" my chemise was in no condition to be flung around, but it was too late.

He put me down and my face flushed to red instantly.

"Sorry." He murmured quietly, still grinning.

He handed me a package and I took it thanking both Rosalie and Emmett. I felt around the package before giving it to Alice, and it felt both squishy and hard.

Alice opened it, eager to see what was inside.

Once it was open she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"_What have they gone and done?" _I asked myself.

I walked over the Alice and saw that they had bought me a fake pair of vampire teeth, a cape and some fake blood capsules.

When Edward saw he rolled his eyes in disapproval.

I laughed.

"Guys this is awesome! Are you getting me prepared for when I _do_ become a vampire?" I asked still giggling.

Edward scowled.

Hey guys, I know I haven't stopped this chapter at a good point!!! So I am sorry about that, I also know that it isnt humourous yet, but as it goes on it wll become much more funny. I like the plot to this story, and you will see why as I update! Please R&R for the next chapter!

Remember I do not own Twilight or New Moon.


	2. The Best Gift, The Worst Wish

"_Guys this is awesome! Are you getting me prepared for when I do become a vampire?" I asked still giggling._

_Edward scowled._

I took no notice of him and began dressing myself in the costume.

"Something like that." Emmett said with a wink.

As I was fitting the vampire teeth over my own, Rosalie approached me holding what looked like another present.

"Here Bella. This is just a little something for me." She said quietly. She blushed a little and stepped back.

The moment was very awkward and I didn't know what to say. The rest of the family were looking around for an explanation.

"Errr, thanks heaps Rosalie." I said trying to sound cheerful.

I handed the present to Alice, who took it and ripped it open within seconds.

I was carefully holding the blood capsules over my mouth, taking care not to get it all over my chemise when I heard the rest of the family gasp.

"What ish it?" I said, trying to speak with the vampire teeth in my mouth.

I turned my head so quickly that it jarred my neck.

"Ouch!" I yelped in pain. Edward was behind me before I could scream any profanities, rubbing my neck better.

"Thank you." I whispered behind me as I looked at what the present Rosalie had got me.

It was a gorgeous white bra with a silk-mesh singlet to go over the top and to match with that were some cute silk briefs.

"Shank you sho mush Roshalie!" I said in an unfamiliar tone of voice. She shrugged and I heard Edward mumbling behind me.

"How ironic." He said. I wondered what it meant, but I was about to find out what his present was in a matter of minutes.

I turned to Edward who was still rubbing my neck. He let go and placed his hands around my waist.

"Are you ready for your present?" he whispered softly.

"Yesh." I mumbled, forgetting that I still had the vampire teeth in my mouth smeared with fake blood.

I chuckled and spat the teeth out on a near-by piece of wrapping paper.

He chuckled and touched my face. I couldn't resist but to kiss his perfect lips. I leant in and put all my love into a romantic kiss. He slightly lifted me off the ground. I didn't care that his whole family was watching, right now was nearly the best moment of my life.

When he pulled away I saw that I had left smears of fake red blood all over his pale face. It was a hilarious sight.

Everything was silent while we all glared at Edward, and then there was a burst of laughter.

Edward was pouting, and didn't find this funny at all.

"Aw, I'm sorry Ed, but you really should see yourself." I chuckled.

He walked over to the crooked mirror on the wall.

Once he saw himself he suppressed a giggle.

"It is funny, and you know it." Alice sighed after a fit of laughter.

He chuckled slightly and glided back to me, wiping his face.

I took his hands to stop him, and started gently wiping away the remains of the fake blood myself.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and closed his eyes while I finished wiping his face.

After I was done he glided away from me to get his present. Rosalie and Emmett we embracing each other and the rest of the family were in deep conversation about global warming.

I slouched on a chair and observed.

"I've been on this earth long enough to tell that it's not going to be a problem." Carlisle chuckled.

Jasper laughed with him and Alice the added, "What about the sea level?"

"I'm no scientist Alice, but it's going to be many a decades before we witness that."

It was amusing to hear the way they casually talked about their ever lasting lives.

I sighed. I wished mine was.

I wasn't keeping track of time but when I had stopped admiring the family Edward was beside me holding a large box.

Soon the room was quiet and all the attention was focused on Edwards's giant present.

"Edward?" I asked.

"You must open this yourself." He told me quietly.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"You know what it is Alice." Edward rolled his eyes.

She giggled and laid back to enjoy a vision.

"I might cut myself." I was worried that my birthday would turn out the way it did last year.

"That's why I brought you these." He said politely. He turned around to retrieve a small packet.

"Here you go." He pecked me on the head and passed me a packet of gloves.

I laughed at his thoughtfulness.

"Wait…" he stopped me before I could open them, and took them back.

"What is it?" I asked.

With no answer he started opening the packet himself.

I realized what he was doing.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, "That is not nice! I am perfectly capable of opening a packet of gloves myself. I opened Alice and Jasper's box fine!" I crossed my arms.

He was laughing of course. I did see the funny side of this but I was slightly offended.

He saw the slight hurt in my eye and stopped laughing.

"Sorry…" he pulled me onto his lap.

I gave a slight chuckle to try and hide the way my heart was beating faster, but I could tell Edward already heard.

He pulled the present onto my lap… which was on his lap, and gestured me to open it.

I hesitated and then started picking at the tape.

"Hours later…" Jasper sighed.

I shot him a death glare and he just chuckled.

I had finally got through the wrapping paper, to find a large white box.

"What the?" I asked.

"Shh, just open it." He told me softly.

I looked at him skeptically, and noticed that the room had gone quiet.

"Just open it already." Rosalie murmured.

Alice started giggling; she already knew what it was.

I slowly opened the box.

"Edward! No way, I am not taking this." there were already tears in my eyes.

He kissed the side of my face.

"I wanted to." He said calmly.

I noticed Esme was back in the room to witness the opening.

A tear strolled down my face, and I pushed the box away making sure that the tear didn't drip on his present.

"You bought her a wedding dress?!" Rosalie gasped.

She glided over to it and pulled it out of the box.

"Wow, Bella this is gorgeous." She was in agaw.

"Edward… I might not fit this by the time we are married!" I laughed through my tears of joy.

He laughed.

Everyone's eyes were still on the beautiful wedding gown that Rosalie was twirling around her.

"Thank you so, so much Edward." I said still in utter shock.

"I love you." He whispered.

Esme slowly glided back into the kitchen.

"Nearly done here!" she yelled out.

I was wondering what she had gone and done. Rosalie settled the gown on the settee and glided over to Alice,

"Can you tell me what Esme is up to in there? Please?" she begged.

"Nope." She said firmly. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and glided away.

"Okay, ready guys. Emmett can you get the door for me?" she asked cheerfully.

"Sure." He said. He reached for the handle and opened it. Esme was standing there holding a huge birthday cake with what looked like 19 candles in it.

I gasped.

"Esme, you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble!"

"Oh no, no, no, it is your birthday and you deserve it!"

Rosalie had crossed her arms and was pouting.

"What a spoilt brat." She mumbled under her breath.

Esme was carefully gliding out of the kitchen with her magnificent cake.

I turned to Edward.

"Did she just say what I thought he said?" I asked shocked at her rudeness.

He chuckled slightly, and then it somehow turned into a sigh.

"Yes Bella she did."

I frowned; Esme was in front of me now, holding the large beautifully piped cake below me.

"Happy Birthday dear, Make a wish." She whispered excitedly.

I looked around, everything had gone quiet. Edward nudged me as I scanned the room. I found Rosalie; she was still pouting, mumbling things under her breath.

I closed my eyes. '_I wish that Rosalie was hideous, and she had a huge mole right beside her witch nose!' _

I opened my eyes and blew out every single one of the candles on the cake in one go.

I chuckled under my breath.

Emmett whistled loudly while Jasper, Carlisle and Alice clapped. Rosalie managed a small smile.

"Thank you guys so, so much guys." I said with all the enthusiasm I had left.

Most of it was taken away by Rosalie's bitchy comment.

I sighed and leaned back onto Edward.

Esme was cutting the cake and Emmett was having an arm wrestle with Jasper, Carlisle was cleaning up the lounge a bit and Alice was… having a vision? She was concentrating, her eyes were tightly closed, and her hands to her temples.

After a minute of observing her she snapped out of if with a huge fit of laughter.

Edward started laughing too. The rest of us sat there in silence while they laughed hysterically.

I see, Alice must've had a vision, which Edward shared reading her mind.

"Tell me." I whispered once the laughter had ceased.

"Your birthday wish." He whispered trying to say it too loud.

Shit. They know what I wished for.

Alice glanced at me holding both of her thumbs up.

I smiled narrowing my eyes.

Esme was bringing cake over to me, everything was going fine.

Rosalie, of course, has to ruin everything.

I thought a bunch of profanities that I could say to her, but instead looked up at Esme who was kindly holding a plate of her delicious cake in front of me.

"Thanks Esme." I smiled.

Edward leaned over and took the fork form the plate.

"What you think I am going to stab myself now?" I asked rolling my eyes into my head as far as they would go.

"No." he said simply and fed me a piece of cake.

I smiled with my mouth half full, what a morning.

Hey guys! I hope you like it so far. See where I am going with this one?

Well I won't give anything away; the next chapter is in the making. Please R&R! I want to know what you guys are thinking!

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**


End file.
